Assassin's Creed: RWBY
by OverDude12
Summary: In an alternate universe, Vale and Beacon didn't fall, nobody died, and White Fang split through the middle and joined two other groups. There is peace in Remnant. But after six months, war is imminent. But what war? That, only an assassin can say... OC x Bumblebee (don't ask), White Rose, Arkos, and Noren. May become M later on. Have fun!
1. The beginning

**Hi! Thanks for reading my crossover fanfic! Anyway, the story is in an AU where Beacon didn't fall, White Fang divided and joined two groups, and everyone's still alive and well! Accept some of the Antagonists, but still… Have fun!**

 _ **Papuru POV**_

I took a deep breath. I knew this wouldn't be good, considering I had almost destroyed an elementary school on my last mission. He was going to be _so_ mad at me.

I stepped into the chamber, instantly seeing the one person who was the only father I ever knew, and my master. He had his back facing to me looking, out the window on the far side of the room. It was Ao, the elder assassin.

"Welcome, Papuru. Sit down."

Damn. I forgot he had even sharper senses then a normal Faunus.

I sat down at his desk. He didn't turn around to sit down. Instead, he lectured me from where he was.

"I heard about what happened on your last mission. You know not to go on a train. You know even better they'll get on too."

"…I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice."

"You always have a choice. You know you can attempt to jump over them."

"I haven't practiced that in six months, you know that!"

"…Yes, I do. But, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

This caught me by surprise. I thought he was gonna almost throw me out the window. But, fortunately, he didn't!

"I wanted to talk to you about your next job."

He turned around and actually sat down.

"We need you to find Blake Belladonna."

"Blake Belladonna? _The_ Blake Belladonna!?"

"Yes. She's our only hope to the upcoming war."

"Wait, what?"

"We need her to help us defeat the Templars. She knows Adam and Torchwick better then you know me."

"That's a really big exaggeration, you know that."

"…Yes, I have a habit of doing that. Anyway, She's located at Beacon academy of Huntsmen."

"Hey, wait a second, don't I need to pass some sort of hard-ass test?"

"We have that arranged. Oh, of course! I almost forgot, you can get the other members of team RWBY as well, if necessary. That will be all."

I couldn't believe it. I was going on a mission to find _the_ Blake Belladonna. I wouldn't call her my hero, no, but what I _would_ call her my inspiration. She was one of the only Faunus to make it into beacon. _And_ she was a member of RWBY, which was a bonus.

"Well? I said that will be all!"

"Oh, sorry!"

I got up and walked out of the room. But before I could leave, Ao called out to me.

"Say hello to Professor Ozpin for me!"

 _ **Blake POV**_

"Oh come on, Blake, it'll be fun!" Yang whined at me.

"No! We're here on a mission, not to dance!"

We were at Junior's nightclub, obviously trying to find some info on some sort of "animal hunting ground" that had just opened. While I was trying to finish the mission and get out of here(I freaking hated this place so much), Yang was trying to get me to dance. I couldn't believe it!

"Okay, maybe after we get the info?"

"Ugh! Fine! We can dance after we get the info, but only after we get the info, alright?"

"Yay! Thanks!" She started skipping towards the bar, and towards Junior.

"Hello, handsome!"

He slapped his hand to his face. "Look, Yang, I don't know everything, you know that from experience!"

"Yes, but we do know that you know about the animal hunting ground," I chipped in. It would be rude to single me out from the conversation. "So, where is it?"

"Ah. That I know about. Follow me."

We followed him until we reached someone else, smoking and hitting on one of Juniors assistants. Junior cleared his throat, gaining the man's attention.

"My god, Junior, you're so greedy. You could just have one assistant."

"That's not why I came over here."

"Oh?"

"These two want to know about your new hunting ground."

He showed us to him, getting a whistle (and a chuckle) out of the man(oh my god… MEN).

"What's your name, sweetheart?" He asked Yang, eyes glued to her chest.

"Uh, my eyes are up here."

"Of course. So, whadaya wanna know?"

"What area is it?"

"Some area on the far west side of the forest. So?"

I stepped up. "So, that's Grimm area. Are you trying to take innocent lives?"

"Look, kid, some people just want some nice hunting time. I-"

"And so do the monsters living in that part of the forest. Look, at least tell us what you're doing setting up some death trap that people would just waltz right into without a doubt."

"It's for revenge."

"…!?"

"You humans subjugate us to a life of misery and cruelty. Something has to be done. I don't work like one of those obvious organizations like the white fang. I prefer a… stealthier approach."

"So you're a faunus?"

"Yup."

"Well, I do agree that something has to be done, but killing isn't necessary. You need to shut down your hunting grou-"

He cut me off, shoving his claws in my face(so _that's_ what kind of faunus he is).

"Look sweetheart, i'm just trying to help the faunus get rights. If you wanna stop me-" He jumped up. "Then try to!"

He swung at me, nearly hitting me. Fortunately, I dodged under him and launched him towards Yang. She got him by his collar, and threatened him with one of her shotgun gauntlets.

"Okay, okay! I'll shut it down!"

"Thank you," Yang said with a smirk.

She knocked him out with a headbutt. She handed his body to one of the henchmen.

"Get him to the police. And make sure they tell him to shut the hunting ground down."

"Hey!" Junior yelled, walking over. "You can't order _my_ men around!"

"Do you really want me to grab your goodies again?"

"Um… hey! What are you waiting for!? You heard the lady!"

"You grabbed his goodies?" I asked, slightly disgusted.

"Yeah."

"Ew."

"Speak for yourself. So, are we gonna dance or what? You said you would, and you wouldn't break a promise, riiiiiiight?"

"Okay, let's go."

"Sweet!"

We walked over to the dance floor. Believe it or not, I was actually kind of looking forward to this.

 **Okay, that's a wrap! Did you like this chapter? Did you not? Well, whatever you say, I would really like to hear some feedback! Well, for now, this is OverDude12, signing off! Au revoir!**


	2. The memories

**Oookay, in this chapter, if you are someone who doesn't like hearing other people's past, then skip this chapter, k? Oh, and there's a moment where Blake literally kisses Yang. BE WARNED!**

 _ **Papuru POV**_

I climbed on the airship to beacon. I felt like I was going to another planet. I just hoped the security didn't make me take my hood off. Fortunately, they didn't.

I took my seat at one of the benches placed around the airship. I couldn't believe it. I hadn't been on an airship since… since _that_ happened.

 _I helped Sydney through the window. Her tail brushed my nose, making me sneeze. After she was through, I climbed in as well. I took a look at my surroundings._

 _We were in a cargo hold of an airship. We were surrounded by crates full of Schnee Dust. It was barely lit by small lights on the walls and ceiling. Fortunately, since we were both faunas, we could see fine._

 _We looked for somewhere to hide. It was easy, since there were so many crates. We took turns sleeping and watching for guards, and expecting a short trip._

 _It was much shorter than we thought. While I was taking guard, the whole ship shook. I woke up Sydney, and took her hand. I wanted to see what was going on._

 _I put an ear to the door. I heard… gunshots, screams and blades, ringing through the air. Then I heard footsteps, coming towards…_

" _MOVE!"_

 _I tackled Sydney out of the way. We heard an explosion. Yells. Footsteps. It all seemed to happen at the same time. I looked up to see people with the masks of the White Fang._

" _Papuru? What's going on?"_

"… _Run."_

 _We did. We ran back towards our little hiding place. We almost made it, but then the ship shook, again. Even worse this time. We both fell towards a wall. The next thing we knew, a crate had broken open and dust was falling towards us._

 _Then I forgot the rest of the dust falling. Then I was looking over to Sydney, and seeing her knocked out. I picked her up and started running back towards the door. I was almost there, when…_

 __" _Hey!"_

 _I stopped dead. I was trapped. I looked to my right, seeing a blue-haired member running towards me. He stopped, seemed to concentrate on Sydney, and looked at me._

" _You need to get her to a hospital."_

"… _What?"_

" _She ingested a piece of dust. If we can get her to a hospital soon, she might recover soon. Follow me."_

" _Wait!"_

"… _What?"_

" _Who are you?"_

" _Call me Ao."_

I could remember it like it was yesterday. I joined the White Fang for two reasons. To help the Faunas, and to help my sister. Mostly the latter. She is everything to me. She… _is_ me.

We made it just as I stopped thinking about _that_. I walked outside, taking a look at my surroundings. "Well, Papuru," I said to myself, "Welcome to Vale."

 _ **Blake POV**_

"That was fun right?" Yang asked me. "I saw the smile on your face when we were dancing!"

"*sigh* Your right. I did have some fun tonight!"

We were just walking out of the club and talking about it. They played my favorite song, which was a bonus. I felt like I had just had some catnip! (faunas, remember?)

"Well, let's get home, it's way past our curfew."

"Holy shit, you're right! Let's go!"

We started running down the stairs when I tripped. I ran into Yang, and we started rolling down the stairs. When we finally stopped, I opened my eyes, and all I saw were Yang's. That's because I was lying on top of her, my lips interlocked with hers.

"…"

"…"

I raised my head above hers, still looking into her eyes. I saw how shocked she was, which was about the same as me. We stayed there for a moment, just looking at each other.

After a few seconds, I back-flipped away, breathing heavy. I fell to my knees in shock. My partner and friend - not really anything else - had literally just kissed me!

While I was freaking out, Yang walked over to me and sat next to me. "Hey, Blake?" I didn't answer. "I… I've actually wanted to do that for some time now."

"…!?"

"Look, I… I'm not like most people. To tell you the truth… I'm a lesbian."

"…What?"

"I'm not into guys. Look, what i'm trying to say is… I want you." She started crying a little bit.

For some reason, that made me feel a little better. I reached out my hand to her shoulder.

"I know how you feel."

"Y-you do!?"

"Well, what I mean is, I know what it's like to be different, to be an outcast. I was one for most of my life."

"…Oh."

"D-don't take it the wrong way! Just because I'm not a lesbian doesn't mean I don't have feelings for you!"

"…Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around me. "You're the best friend in the whole damn universe!"

I returned the hug. Then I got an Idea. "Hey, Yang."

"Yeah?"

I held her at arm's distance. "Maybe we could… go to that concert you've been waiting for for so long."

"Really!? You mean the Black Veil Brides one!?"

"Yeah."

Now she hugged me like she was trying to break me spine.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

"Hey, what are friends for?" I said, gasping for breath under the weight of her hug. "And… maybe you could let go of me now?"

"Oh right, sorry!" She put me down(she had actually picked me up) and smiled. I was going to remember that night for the rest of my life.

 **So, I kinda put in my own little opinion about BVB in there. Sorry! D: Anyway, if you wanna see what Papuru looks under the hood, go to my profile to look at him. And for now, see yuh, normals! (that's what I call people to insult them XD)**


	3. The chase

**Hi! So, I might put some music things in here, so I OWN NOTHING. Uh… I have nothing else to say right now. So, um… PANCAKES! (insert Nora w/ troll face)**

 _ **Papuru POV**_

I walked off the ramp onto the landing pad in Vale. I retrieved my backpack, got my iPod out, and started walking in the general direction of Beacon. I had a good feeling about this(mostly because I was listening to _Good Feeling_ by Flo Rida).

The city was beautiful. It had lots of nature running through it. Kinda reminded me of home. It also had nice architecture, really cool cars(sorry, I kinda have a weakness for them), and good looking people, to top it all off! I knew I would like it here. I just knew it.

But then I saw _them_. It looked like they were trying to make someone "give them their money back" or something. I didn't care. What did rattle me though, was that there were Templar's already in Vale. I couldn't believe it.

But then they got out the knife. I had to help the poor man who was getting mugged. So, I ran towards them, counting to three in my head.

I flicked out my hidden blade, still running towards them. **One**. I jumped up, and landed on one. I stabbed him up the jaw, then moved to the next one. **Two**. He was the one with the knife. He swiped at me, missing. I stabbed him in the stomach, then did a quick spin and slit his throat. He fell with a thud. **Three**.

I turned to the man. "Are you hurt? Is everything okay?"

"…Yes. Thank you. I suppose I should give you some money as tha-"

"No, you don't need to. I'm fine with my way." Just to show him "my way," I bent down and took the wallets out of the bodies' uniforms.

"…I see. Well, take care, young man."

"Will do!"

I started walking back towards Beacon, glad to have that out of the way. I changed the music to Lindsey Stirling, my inspiration to become a violinist.

But then I heard the sentence I've heard once too often. "There he is! Get him!"

I started running away like a deer from a wolf. When that didn't work, I tried using parkour to get away from them. I usually did.

Vault a bench, flip over a trash can, slide under a parked truck, climb over a small wall, I knew the drill. But when I looked behind me, they were the same distance as before. _Damn_. Must be Faunas.

I turned into an alleyway, dodging the waste bins and pipes. I hoped that on the other side, there was some sort of crowd I could blend into…

 _ **Blake POV**_

"Well, there is this Japanese place that just opened down the street," I offered, finding no agreements.

"Nah, I tried that place once," Ruby said. "Nearly barfed."

We were trying to find a good place for lunch, since it was the weekend. We all had different opinions, and had to decide soon, or else Ruby would just choose for us. And we all didn't want that to happen.

"How about that BBQ shack?" Yang inquired. "I hear it makes the best chicken in Vale."

"Yeah, why no-"

Suddenly I was knocked to the ground by some guy in a hood running out of an alley. He fell too, but (fortunately) not on my lips. He got up quickly, and apologized.

"Sorry! I just need to get outta here as fast as I can!" He started going away, but I stopped him.

"Hey, wait! What're you running away from?"

Then I heard some yells from inside the alley. I looked, and there were about nine or ten faunas running as fast as they could.

"Them. I suggest you run too."

I did. We all did. And for some reason, we all followed him. At first I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He was jumping over things and climbing on walls like he had done this all his life.

"In here!"

We turned into an abandoned warehouse. But even though it was abandoned, I had a bad feeling about this. I looked around, trying to see everything, and I saw…

They must have saw it too, because everyone readied their weapons. The guy drew his weapons as well, which were… flintlock pistols with hollowed out ax heads?

He shot into the air. All the robots in the area just under the roof dropped down, and readied their weapons. _Intruder, identify yourself immediately_ , the leader said in a robotic voice. So, apparently they were old models. But then… the guy rocketed towards it and past it, ending in a kneel. Then the robot exploded.

The other robots turned their arms into blades and ran towards us. Fortunately, we were ready for it. I started slicing the robots in half, then into quarters, and moved on. I checked on the guy, wondering how he was doing. He looked like he could hold his own against one of those goliath robots I met on my last mission with the White Fang!

"Keep moving towards the far door! That'll hold off our pursuers off for awhile!"

He was the one who yelled. I decided to follow his orders, since it was a good Idea. Yang shot towards the door, punching it with a shotgun blast. It blew apart, revealing a large courtyard. I guess this was where the final showdown was gonna be.

 _ **Papuru POV**_

I ran into the courtyard. If I could draw the Templar specialists into back here, we could possibly be left alone by the police. I looked back, checking up on the girls. They were surprisingly good, amazing even. I shot one of my Tomo-locks at one of the robots who dangerously close to the red-head. She turned around, thanked me, and continued.

I fought some of the robots who had focused on me. Dodge. Defend. Parry. Attack. The moves flowed through my mind, like a fish through water. My training had really paid off. I felt like nobody could beat me.

The girls ran over to me, having finished the robots. They looked tired. "Don't rest just yet," I said. "That was just the first wave."

The Templars came pouring out of the warehouse right as I said that. They drew their weapons, mostly sword-rifles. I smiled. With the help of these four, I could take them out easi-

"Boys, you don't really think you can get into a fight without me, now do you?"

I had heard that voice before. That Templar wench. I hated her with a passion(of hating her, I liked that I hated her). I wanted to take care of her as fast as I could. "Who's the leader of you guys?" I asked the girls.

"Uh… me?" The redhead responded. "Why?"

"I need you to stay out here. If I need any help, I'll call you."

"What!? Hey wait a second, nobody orders me arou-"

"Do as I say!"

That shut her up. She nodded. "Just finish these men off. Do you understand?" She nodded again. "Good. Wait for my signal."

I walked forward. As we had been talking, the leader had come out as well. "Well, it's been a long time, hasn't it, Papu, dear?"

I smiled. "Can't say I share your joy, miss Neapolitan."

 **Ooh snap, Neo's back! I just wanted to put her back in because she is just so** _ **awesome**_ **! Anyway, how are you guys liking the series? At least do a review? Pls? If you could, that would be awesome! And I don't have anything else to say, so peace, love, and BVB, guys! Bye!**


	4. The dream

**Okay, so, as a clarification, Neo does talk, it's just hard to not talk when you need to give orders. To Templars. Who are faunus. You get the point.**

 _ **Papuru POV**_

I watched as Neo did a backhand spring back into the warehouse. I followed her, surprised by the specialists not attacking me. But when I got in, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Come out and face me, you little bitch!"

"Why should I?" Was the answer I got. "You wouldn't want my parasol to get dirty, would you?"

"Do you think I care about your damn parasol!?"

"My, my, Papuru, you have changed." She walked out from behind a container. "The old Papuru would have died before he said a single swear word."

"Well, that was when I trusted you," I shot back. "Now I believe that you would look better with your head on a pike."

"I would take that as a compliment, accept it would fit you better."

"You wish!"

I lunged at her, swinging my Tomo-lock. She dodged, but I was ready, firing a shot at her, but she defended by swinging her parasol up. She landed and lunged at me. I locked weapons with her and stared her down.

"I see anger in those eyes," I said. "But there's something else - something eating at you from the inside out."

We disconnected and slashed a couple more times before connecting again. "I can sense it in you. Hmm… is it fear?" She looked surprised. I was right. "What are you afraid of? Losing to a faunus?"

We pushed off each other. "What i'm afraid of," she yelled back, "Is losing to an assassin like you!"

We locked back into combat. I hoped those girls were okay…

 _ **Pyrrha POV**_

I had the dream again. The memory dream. It was the same every time. But this time, I had finally figured it out.

 _I sat on my knees, looking towards Cinder. She connected her swords into a bow again, and aimed at me._

" _Do you believe in destiny?" I suddenly asked._

 _It was her turn to pause. "…Yes."_

 _She shot me straight through the chest. Pain rocked through me. I squeezed one last word out of my mouth. "Jaune…"_

 _Suddenly the world seemed to slow down. Then the world went white. The pain was gone, and a man stood in front of me._

" _Pyrrha Nikos," he said. "Welcome to the animus."_

 _He had white hair and a black suit jacket, with a button-down shirt underneath. I only had one question for him: "Who are you?"_

 _He smiled. "A ghost of a civilization long past. Please, follow me."_

 _I got up, finding it surprisingly easy with an arrow sticking out of my chest. But when I looked down… the arrow wasn't there anymore. Putting that aside, I followed him._

" _The city you are walking through is the city I used to live in," he said, me noticing the city building up around us. "It was a time of prosper. A golden age, you might say. We… weren't on the best of terms with humans, but we got along." I saw one of his kind punching a human, another human coming to his aid. I noticed how similar it was with faunus and humans._

" _But, as you know, nothing lasts forever."_

 _The scene changed dramatically. The buildings were being hit by meteors, the ground was opening up, and, everywhere, there was…_

" _Grimm?" I asked._

" _Yes," he responded. "Our world was hit by a solar flare, and the world fell into an endless hell. After centuries of prowling the world, the grimm finally disappeared. The humans came into power over the world, and our civilizations technology was scattered throughout the world. Some humans found it and used it to their will. Some buried it, locking it away forever. But, after many more centuries of humans ruling, the grimm came back. And the rest, they say, is history."_

" _But, why are you telling me this?"_

" _Because you, Pyrrha Nikos," he said, turning to me, "Have the DNA of the first civilization."_

"… _What?"_

" _Some humans tempted us into… procreating with them, and hybrids were created. They led a revolution against us, stopping slavery of their kind. They then reproduced with themselves, and again, and so on. And now, you," he pointed at me, "Are one of their descendants."_

" _I-I don't understand…"_

" _Our technology could control the minds of the weak-willed. The hybrids could resist this. You are one of very few with this power. So, Pyrrha Nikos, I give you a gift."_

 _An orb materialized in front of me, and dropped into my hands. "This, is one of the pieces of eden that we used. But now, Pyrrha Nikos, you must wake up. So wake up."_

 _I came back to reality. Cinder was still walking towards me. I didn't feel any pain. To test this, I pulled the arrow out of my chest. It still hurt, but not as badly._

" _What!? H-how-"_

 _I stood up and threw the arrow at her. It hit her right in the kneecap_ _ **(Eh? Get it? An arrow to the knee?)**_ _and she fell. I then pulled out the Piece of Eden the man had given me, and focused on Cinder._

" _Think about me, and only about me," I ordered. I suddenly felt a surge of energy flow through me. She seemed to focus on me._

 _I used my polarity to get Miló_ _back. "Cinder Fall," I said, raising my weapon, "Welcome to the end."_

I always wake up just before I stab her. It always scares the crap out of me that it'll show that. It doesn't. And every time I wake up, I always have the same name on my mind.

"Pyrrha? You okay?" Jaune asked, startling me. "You were holding onto me harder then normal."

"Oh! Sorry, Jaune," I apologized, blushing. "I just… had the dream again."

We had been together for the six months since the attack. We helped rebuild Vale and Beacon, and hunt down the last of the grimm still prowling the city. He had actually killed more grimm than me!

"Oh… the one with the man?" He asked, understanding flooding his face.

"Yeah. But I actually figured it out this time."

"Oh?"

I sat up, and took a deep breath. "Jaune… have you heard of Monty Oum?"

 **Hello again! So, can you all do me a huge favor? REVIEW THIS. I want to know if I'm doing good so far. That's all I have to say, so g'bye!**


End file.
